tolkien_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pippin Took (Middle-Earth Film Saga)/Relationships
'This page is about Pippin Took's relationships throughout the ''Lord of the Rings trilogy. ' Family Merry Brandybuck Merry and Pippin have been best friends since th When they were young, Merry would often get Pippin in trouble, but also got his younger cousin out of it. Pippin sees that Merry is like a brother because he was usually raised with solely sisters. In ''The Fellowship of the Ring, Pippin goes along with Merry's plan to steal Gandalf's firework and sets it on fire. Merry also takes Pippin to Farmer Maggot's property and they steal all of Farmer Maggot's crops on his property. Pippin also follows Merry's example in following Frodo to Mordor. Pippin loves Merry and does not like it when someone does any harm to Merry. For example, Pippin yells at the Uruk-Hai to stop feeding Merry the poisoned food. Merry also sometimes yells at Pippin when he does something far worse: stealing the palantir. They later reunite during the battle of Pelennor Fields and remain with each other for the rest of their lives. Merry and Pippin were not only best friends, but also cousins. Frodo Baggins As friends and family, Frodo and Pippin knew each other since childhood. Him, Pippin and Merry would get into all sorts of trouble when Frodo lived in Brandy Hall with his maternal uncle and other family. Pippin joined the Fellowship because of his love and support for Frodo. He willingly gives himself up to the Uruk-Hai to protect Frodo from Sauron's and Saruman's forces Since the splitting of the Fellowship, the young hobbit was unsure if his older cousin was still alive, but still had much hope for Frodo and Sam, who were making their way to Mordor. Obviously, he states this in Return of the King ''to Gandalf. They are eventually reunited in the same movie and joyously reunite to one another. Pippin gives away a sad and final farewell to Frodo, significantly crying while doing so. Both were descended from the Took and Baggins families. Samwise Gamgee Pippin and Sam have been friends since they were presumably children. Sam seems to know him, as he remarks that they shouldn't "trust a Brandybuck and a Took. However, Sam thinks of Pippin as a friend and Pip hopes to reunite with him and Frodo, evidentally in ''Return of the King when he asks Faramir that he's seen both Frodo and Sam. Sam later names one of his sons after Pippin and his daughter marries Pippin's son in the future. Pippin also knew of Sam's crush on Rosie, as he is seen laughing madly when Sam goes to finally ask her out. They are related through marriage after Pippin's son, Faramir, marries Sam's daughter, Goldilocks. Friends and allies Gandalf Pippin has known Gandalf since he was a child because the wizard often visited Bilbo and Frodo Baggins. Before the War of the Ring, Gandalf knew Pippin was a trouble maker, as he and Meriadoc Brandybuck stole one of the fireworks. However, Gandalf and Pippin came to know each other better in Gondor. At times, Pippin became annoyed when Gandalf yelled his full name, finding it unnecessary., as Pippin, while exhausted, made a silent groan in the siege of Gondor. . Gandalf has saved Pippin on several occassions such as protecting him against the Orcs that nearly killed him. Pippin later returns the favor with killing an orc that almost sneaks up behind him. The wizard even helped Pippin save Faramir over helping the warriors defeat the forces. Aragorn Pippin first met Aragorn while he (Aragorn) is under the alias, Strider. During the time, he mostly makes sure Pippin stays out of trouble. For example, Aragorn stops him from throwing rocks in the water, which only woke the Watcher in the Water. He called Pippin back in Return of the King while the hobbit made his way to the water and goes to pick up Saruman's palantír He looked in horror as Pippin struggled with the palantir and pried it out of Pippin's hands before it caused the hobbit more harm. Pip any more harm. He later leads a company to save both Pippin and Merry, only to learn that they are safe with Treebeard. They are later happily reunited with them in Isengard. After their ordeals, Aragorn knighted Pippin as a Knight of Gondor and remained friends throughout the years. Gimli Pippin met Gimli in Rivendell and became companions after joining the fellowship of the Ring. Gimli is protective of Pippin, Frodo, Merry and Sam in Lothlórien, believing Galadriel to be an elf witch. Gimli is later participating in the rescue to save Merry and Pippin. Later, they are assured that they survived. However, unlike his companions, Gimli did not want to leave Pippin and Merry in Fangorn forest to Treebeard. The dwarf teases them, calling them "young rascals" before they soften him up with "salted pork" being particularly good. It is implied they kept in contact with each other after the War of the Ring. Faramir Pippin first meets Faramir, Boromir's brother, after Gandalf saves the men of Gondor from the Nazgûl. Faramir informs Pippin and Gandalf that the former of the two is the third hobbit he's seen, and informing them that Sam and Frodo are indeed alive. Pippin and Faramir later grows close with Pippin, even going as far as revealing that the armor Pippin wears was the things that Faramir wore as well when he was a child. The hobbit later saves Faramir from burning and from his insane father and precedes to name his only child and son after HIM, Lady Galadriel Before Pippin met the lady of Lothlorien, Gimli told him and his other friends that she was an elf witch who would often enchant men. However, when the fellowship met her, Pippin clearly saw she was a beautiful lady. Galadriel seemed to know Pippin's feelings after Gandalf fell. Galadriel later gifted Pippin with one of the daggers of the Noldorin that had been used in battle. Implication of her foresight, Galadriel says that Pippin will one day find his courage. Enemies Sauron Denethor Witch-king of Angmar Fell-beast Category:Relationships